


Rain

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining and Yachi forgot her umbrella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

A drop fell on Yachi's head. Another one followed and a clear weather suddenly turned into a drizzle. Yachi searched her bag but couldn't find an umbrella. She sighed as she realized she had to go all the way back home in rain. She was taking the first step when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you going to go out in this rain?" She turned around and saw Kiyoko looking at her curiously. She held a blue umbrella in her hand. "Do you want to go home with me? This way you won't soak nor get cold," she smiled.

Yachi looked at her as if she had just seen an angel. "Sounds great!" she exclaimed with a wide smile and she quickly added, "not getting cold and everything...".  
"Shall we go?" Kiyoko opened her umbrella and stepped outside the building. Yachi followed her, trying to avoid forming puddles. She tried to keep a proper distance from Kiyoko. "You'll going to get wet this way, come closer," Kiyoko prompted as she noticed Yachi hardly keeping herself under the edge of the umbrella.

Yachi took a step in her direction and walked further right by her side. She didn't have any idea what to say and it was bugging her. She started playing with a strap of her backpack unconciously as she tried to hide her fidgeting.

"Most of the people don't like this kind of weather," Kiyoko began, obviously trying to start a conversation.  
"Yes, nobody likes to get cold," Yachi responded.  
"There is something in the rain that really appeals to me. Not the part about getting sick though," Kiyoko simpered.  
Yachi looked at her with curiosity written all over her face.  
"The sound of raindrops falling on an umbrella or a roof is so soothing, the smell during rain make me feel like the world has just been cleansed," Kiyoko said and her voice sounded dreamy, like it was coming through the mist.  
"And rainbows, rainbows are pretty nice," Yachi added with a smile. She looked at the road in front of them and added, "I wish there was more sunlight coming through the clouds."  
Kiyoko just nodded.

They talked casually about the weather until they reached the crossroad where they usually parted ways. "I'll go on my own from here. Thank you for saving me from rain. Bye." Yachi was already taking a step from unter the umbrella when she noticed it was still above her. She turned around and saw Kiyoko going after her.  
"I would like to walk you home if you don't mind," Kiyoko said. Her lips curved in a warm smile.  
"Really? Sure!" Yachi answered and they both headed for her house.

When they were right in front of Yachi's house, she turned around to thank Kiyoko again. She was surprised when she noticed a blush on Kiyoko's cheeks. Yachi cocked her head to the side, wordlessly asking her what does it mean. Kiyoko just stepped closer and tentatively reached her hand forward. Yachi didn't know what to do at first but then she realized. She placed her hand in Kiyoko's and gently squeezed.

Kiyoko looked her straight in the eyes and smiled softly. She interlocked their fingers and just stood there for a moment. "I think I should go now," she said in a voice close to a whisper.  
Yachi nodded and slowly took her hand back. "See you tomorrow"  
"See you, have a nice afternoon," Kiyoko said. Only after Yachi stepped inside did she turn around and went home, smiling all the way.


End file.
